


Day 6: Intimacy

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Pidge Ship Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Pidge Ship Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Lance always had a habit of keeping things bottled up until they exploded free.





	Day 6: Intimacy

“I'm asexual,” Lance blurted out.

Pidge, who had been in the process of running her hands up under his shirt, immediately paused and lightened her tough. She didn't withdraw completely and instead looked to his face for any sign that he was uncomfortable. “Is this okay?”

Lance visibly swallowed, staring at her with wide eyes. “I- yeah. This... this is okay.”

Pidge removed her hands with a soft sigh and sat up in bed. Next to her, Lance made what sounded almost like a whimper and made a half motion to grab her arm.

“I'm not leaving,” Pidge said, looking alarmed. She twisted to face him, taking his hand in both of hers. “Lance, I wouldn't leave over something like that. You just took me off guard and...” She bit her lower lip. “You _weren't_ comfortable with that and you _lied_ about it. I need you to be honest with me, okay? You're allowed to set boundaries. _We're_ allowed to set boundaries.”

Lance wouldn't meet her eyes.

Pidge changed tactics. She wasn't the best with words anyway and she wasn't going to mess things up more by trying to tiptoe around him, “Lance, I'm not dating you for sex,” she bluntly told him. “I'm dating you because I like you and I want to be with you.”

“...you like me?” Lance asked, peering up at her.

“I like you a lot.”

“Like, _a lot,_ a lot?”

Pidge gave him a stern look, though the corners of her lips began to twitch upward in a smile. “I am trying to have a very serious conversation here, and you're trying to make me laugh? Lance, we have got to talk about this.”

It was Lance's turn to sit up with a sigh, though his was heavy with reluctance. “I know, I know. You're right. This isn't... this isn't easy to talk about, you know? I've never...” He paused and looked away from her again. “I've only ever told one other person. Back on Earth. My first girlfriend. She...”

To Pidge's alarm, tears began to form in Lance's eyes.

“She didn't do anything. She just... she didn't _get_ it,” he explained with a sniffle. “Used to say there was something wrong with me. Said stuff like 'what kind of guy isn't interested in sex?' It went on for weeks. And I tried! I just – I can't. I can't...”

Pidge slowly rubbed her thumb over the knuckles of his hand, not daring to do more than that when he was in such a vulnerable state.

“Pidge, I'm sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she said, somehow keeping her anger over how he'd been treated in the past from seeping into her voice. “There is nothing wrong with you. _Nothing._ I love you, Lance, and I'm not leaving just because you have no interest in sex. You could tell me right now that even kissing is off the table and I'd still stay right here.”

Lance rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, a tiny laugh bubbling up in his throat, more hysterical than happy. “You really don't care? I mean, I know you're saying you don't but I also know that you like kissing me, which means now you're the one lying to try and make me feel better.”

“You're right. I do _really_ like kissing you,” Pidge acknowledged. “But that doesn't mean I'm lying.” Slowly, she reached up with her right hand to caress his cheek, keeping an eye on his expression to make sure she wasn't pushing him too far. She gently wiped away his tears. “I'm glad you told me. Look, we don't have to talk this out tonight, but we should do it soon. For now, maybe getting sleep would be best. Unless you want to...?”

Lance shook his head. “Not yet. Tomorrow? Or... no, tomorrow,” he decided, more than a little unsure. “Could you... will you hold me tonight?”

Pidge smiled for the first time since their conversation began. “Of course.”

The pair moved slowly, laying down and pulling their blankets back up around them. Lance lay with his back to Pidge, who happily scooted up against him and wrapped one arm around his waist.

Lance exhaled happily as the lights dimmed around them. He sought out her hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing a featherlight kiss over her knuckles. “I love you, Katie.”

“Love you too, Lance.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: my original thought was ace!Pidge. But then my brain went: "okay, but what if ace!Lance instead?"


End file.
